Silverdawn
Information Name: Silverdawn Nicknames: Silver, SD Title: Blade of the White Lady Race: Human Class: Paladin Professions: Enchanting, Tailoring Age: Early Twenties Hair Color: Bright Silver Eye Color: Clear Green Complexion: Light Tanned Height: 5'7" Appearance Clothing and Armor She dresses in clean cottons, sometimes decorated with a silk scarf, with white as her favored color. Most often, she is in a comfortable white vest, gold trimming and small gray buttons down the middle. A gray sash wraps around her hips, and she dresses in comfortable white pants. Around her neck, two gold clasps fastening a long, silken gray cloak. Upon the clasps are two embossed crescent moons. Her wrists wear small, black gloves of silk, cut at her knuckles. Her most common dress armor is a dark blue set of mithril. The chestpiece follows a pattern of cascading curves, from her neck to just below her chest, enough to leave a trim abdomen uncovered. A mail belt with dark blue latches grasps at her hips, and below, a pair of lightweight mithril leggings, and tall boots to her knees of the same monsoon color. In combat, her armor is a full set of gold and silver, heavily decorated with enameled patterns of wings and crescents. At her shoulder, two winged ornaments curve up into slender blades. Every inch of her body from the neck below is wrapped in enchanted plate, along with a long blue cape draping over one shoulder. Across her chestpiece, just below her collar, are texts in an ancient language, carved in. Jewelry and Paraphernalia *A small silver pendant of delicate craftsmanship drapes from her neck. At the very end, a circular emblem depicts a swirl of clouds surrounding a crescent moon fitted into the center, made of a milky white jewel. *She wears two earrings, one shaped like a drop of water, the other like a single, twelve pointed star. *Around her right wrist is a simple leather band, fitted with small ornaments of a dark bronze color, that resemble badges. They are closely linked, much like a bracelet. Favored Weapons While Silver is proficient with an assortment of weapons, her favored are two: *Astra *Akshara Astra A long greatsword, from pommel to blade a good five feet, Astra is Silver's most powerful weapon. Named after the old Kaldorei word signifying a "Living Weapon", Astra is a menacing visage of bright steel upon a claw-shaped hilt, with an endless stream of red runes flowing down its center. The point of the blade flares in two spiked protrusions. Whispers of divine fire flicker about the length of Astra's edge. If not sheathed onto her back, Astra can be materialized into Silver's right palm with a command word. Akshara A long and slender katana, often kept in a black, hardened leather scabbard at her hip, turned so that the blade curves upward. Akshara is a ceremonial blade, used for dress, duels, and practice. The hilt is of a gold color, and it bears the name in the old Kaldorei tongue, translating roughly to "Divine Word." Silverdawn as a Student The Way of Life The young Silver's training included a rigorous indoctrinization of a Kaldorei philosophy, known simply as the Way of Life. Along with a Code of Honor for those sworn in service of the White Lady, the Way of Life teaches an intuitive process of mysticism and esoteric technique. Ultimately, the final philosophy of the Way concludes that all reality exists in an intricate weave of reflection and illusion, such that all things are inherently connected and indivisible. The slightest action leaves an infinitely expanding reaction. Furthermore, the Way teaches the origin (as far as origins exist in such a philosophy) of reality to rest within the idea of language. Language spoken by mortal races, Silver's tutors would instruct, is a weak imitation of a true, divine tongue. Words and syllables of this divine language exist throughout the fabric of reality itself. For example, an aerial view of the Echo Isles could in itself be considered a great passage. The spray of blood across an arena floor or the glow of morning light behind curtains could be a few words, a sentence, perhaps a syllable or two. Thus, those who practice and study the Way seek to be, in the truest sense, a poet of the divine language. Silver's chosen method of expression is through her duty as a paladin - a combatant, a guardian, and a student. To a true master, the strokes of a sword sing their own song. Every step, weave and movement are poems in the divine tongue, and true mastery of Swordplay is, in fact, the greatest and deepest of all prayers to the Goddess. While far from attaining mastery, Silver considers it her ultimate goal. Along with this esoteric philosophy, the Way teaches a rigorous code of honor, as follows: The Code *The Highest command of the highest duty is in service of Elune. Do her will, seek her voice, and speak her compassion. *Carry yourself with grace and dignity. Be polite, courteous, with clean dress and soft words. A knight of Elune must be the very image of self control. *Know no fear. *A sword drawn may never be returned to its scabbard without fulfilling its purpose. *Guard the innocent, the helpless, those without shelter, shield or voice. *A knight enjoys no excess. What is not required should be divided amongst those who have most need. *Speak the truth. *Show respect to the elders, and their wisdom. *Prayer should be conducted when the moon is at her highest point. During full moon nights, prayer is to be conducted in an open lake beneath the night sky. *The Astra is a weapon of destruction, and nothing else. It's use is strictly limited towards the defense of the Code. To call upon the Astra without the will of the Goddess is a grave offense. *The final and truest word of Elune is the threefold lesson: Mercy, Compassion, and Love. These three pillars uphold every value of the Code, and in times of doubt, hold the greatest significance. Should any tenet of the faith be compromised, the threefold lesson must remain of highest importance. Other Studies Along with her study of the scriptures of the Way, Silver has quite the appetite for the classical literatures, including all forms of poetry and song. She dabbles in philosophy, at the very least, for the sake of mental exercise, and has a ceaseless interest in the strategies of warfare. She is currently in the process of memorizing the old treatise on war: Twenty Seven Strategies. History Silver's memory of her earliest days remain a mystery to her. She knows, hazily, that she was a young and carefree girl in the township of Andorhal, living by the woods with her Uncle Lim. She was told, upon the destruction of Lordaeron by the Scourge, she was hurriedly shipped away to the newly discovered continent of Kalimdor, by the fortune of a quick deal by her Uncle. She was to be put in care of a small group of Kaldorei, mystics in service of Elune, entirely detached from the politics of Darnassus. In exchange for her life, Lim offered her as a student to the splinter group. Their reasons for accepting such a strange offer remain entirely unknown to her. Perhaps they sensed something in her strength. Perhaps they were curious if the quick and adaptable mind of a young human could absorb and master the many teachings of the Kaldorei. To sever her ties with Lordaeron, and mark her as the property and student of the Elunites, the mystics colored her hair with moonwell water in a ceremony. The process left her weakened for days, and destroyed her mind to the point where all previous memories were simply translated by her brain as a long and senseless dream. Slowly, her mind was rebuilt, fit, molded and polished, in a four year process of training. Sixteen months ago, the young paladin found herself returned to the Eastern Kingdoms under the mysterious and single command, 'Fulfill your duty'. Ever since, the young Silver serves the Alliance as a paladin and soldier, in search of her final duty and her place in a tumultuous world. Awards Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Paladin